


Meanings of Nicknames

by reonias



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, first fanfic in the fandom, what did i just make i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reonias/pseuds/reonias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know why did I call you by 'Kuma-kun'?"</p>
<p>"And do you know why I nicknamed you 'Secchan'?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanings of Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny headcanon of mine about these two cuties.
> 
> In case it's necessary; kuma in japanese means bear, and izumi's first name kanji means spring.
> 
> And I used he/him for arashi here, I hope no one is offended.

"Kuma-kun, let me go!" Izumi jolts when a hand wraps his belly. "Wait, where the hell do you think you're touching?!"

Ritsu just yawns, keeping Izumi in his embrace. They're on a futon in the studio which the Producer had prepared for him before, see. He leans his head on Izumi's head, smelling the nice mint scent from that gray hair before slowly falling asleep,

"Hey, wake up!"

before Izumi's loud voice snaps him out. Again.

"What?" He says lazily.

"Like. I. Said!" Izumi shouts, still trying to get Ritsu's hand off him. "Wake up, we're going to have a practice! How many times should I tell you? So annoying!"

"Where are the others, then...?"

"I haven't called for them... yet..." Izumi pauses. That's right, why didn't he call for the others before waking Ritsu up? If this sleepy-head boy's really awake, then he goes to call the others, wouldn't he fall asleep in that moment again? Izumi wants to slap himself.

"...calling them one by one to their classroom is so much pain in the ass, so I'll just text them instead." He says. And Ritsu doesn't respond, makes his voice tone increases again. "And you, Kuma-kun. Wake up!"

"Mm." Ritsu loosens his grip so that Izumi could sit up and pick up his phone from his pocket. But he's still sleeping, of course.

Izumi opens the text message icon on his phone. Naru-kun, Kasa-kun... he stops when he was going to type 'King', because Leo won't bother himself to do anything besides composing including opening text messages, so he asks that shitty brat to bring the King with him. Okay, all done.

Izumi leans his back on the wall behind him and glances at Ritsu, who's asleep with such peaceful face. He pokes the black-haired boy's cheek. "Heeey, Kuma-kun."

"Nnh... what...?" He responds, but his eyes are still closed.

"Do you know why did I call you by 'Kuma-kun'?"

Izumi tries to strike a conversation to keep him awake. Arashi said he's going to be there soon, while Tsukasa... don't ask. Finding Leo is as hard as searching a needle in the bushes, and capturing him isn't easy too.

"No."

"You're no fun. Guess it."

Ritsu stretches his arms before answering. "You took it from Ritsu Sa'kuma'."

Well, yeah, actually he's right. Basically he took people's nicknames by the first or last words of their names, such as 'Naru'kami or Tsu'kasa'... But if he says yes, then the conversation would end here.

"Nope, you're wrong~" Izumi claims. "It's because you're always sleeping, like a bear. Sa'kuma', the bear."

Why is he trying to keep the conversation, with insult like this, anyway? Is it still because he wanted to keep him awake, or because he wants to see Ritsu's reaction?

Now that he thinks about it, he has never seen Ritsu's angry or pissed off expression before. And he kinda wants to see it.

But Ritsu is not easy to lure...

"Oh. I see."

See? The usual sleepy expression. But his eyes opened. And why is he sitting up and positioning himself beside Izumi, now?

"And do you know why I nicknamed you Secchan?"

Now that Ritsu said it, he's kinda curious, too. "Don't know."

"You're no fun. Guess it."

Izumi's eyebrows narrowed, and he sighs. "Using the same sentence, huh~? How uncreative of you."

"I guessed for you before, so you have to guess for me too." Ritsu puts up a smile on his face, which makes Izumi feels like he's being played by this guy.

"Because you just feel like it? I don't know, and honestly, I think you won't even bother yourself to think about it and just nicknamed people as you want."

"Nope. Wrong."

Izumi rolls his eyes. "Yeah, so why?"

"Because it sounds cute~"

Ritsu wraps his arms around Izumi and leans his head to the gray-haired boy's shoulder. Izumi's scent makes him feel sleepy again.

"G-get off me, Kuma-kun!"

"Don't wanna." Ritsu tightens his embrace with a smile Izumi can't see. "And, your first name means 'spring', right, Secchan? Do you also know that bears hibernate until spring and wake up in summer?"

"Yeah, so what." Izumi replies unpatiently, still trying to free himself from Ritsu's unbelievably strong grip.

"Doesn't that make us match each other?"

Izumi coughs loudly. "W-w-what the hell?!"

"Well, at least for me, the bear who loves to sleep from winter to spring." Ritsu's voice tone lowered, which means he's about to fall asleep yet again. "And you, the season which I sleep in, is here. Which means, I have to 'hibernate' right now. Be my pillow, Secchan."

"What? No way! Also, the one who could match me is Yuu-kun only!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Ritsu's eyes closed, his breath pace is getting slower. Izumi sighs, it's no use to protest when the other person is asleep.

"You really are a hibernating bear, huh? Fell asleep so easily."

"Yeah, I guess. And you're so cute." Izumi jolts, he's still awake. "Cute, like my nickname for you. Secchan."

"S-S-Stop it! How come you're still awake?! Don't mock me! So annoying!"

And they spend their time together full with arguments about each other's nicknames.

.

"Well, well, what is this~? You two are getting along, don't you." Arashi says cheerfully when he saw their positions. Ritsu, who hugged Izumi while sleeping, and Izumi who's holding his heavy body (which looks like he hugs Ritsu back).

"Shut it, okama." Izumi makes an irritated expression. "Why did you come so late? I had such a hard time waking this bear up, you know?"

"Sorry, Izumi-chan. I helped Tsukasa-chan to drag the King here..." Arashi points at Leo who's composing a song not far from them. "But, honestly, you and Ritsu-chan should just get married already! Big sis supports you two!"

Tsukasa glances at Arashi, his expression shows that he doesn't approve male and male wedding. "Narukami-senpai, no."

"Yeah, no. Our relationship is just a connection between a season and hibernating animal, okay? Get it?"

"Sena-senpai, what."

Leo immediately shouts. "Ooh, how interesting! That gave me inspirations, Sena! I'll compose a song about that!"

"Oh my lord, no, Leader."

Tsukasa is kinda tired of being the most normal person in this unit.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make them as IC as possible, so I hope you enjoyed it??
> 
> Please tell me if you notice any mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Also, "be my pillow" is a new way to confess, for a sleepy head. Lol what.


End file.
